Melt Down
by lovefrog159
Summary: Lily and James are happily engaged. But everyone knows their relationship has never been easy, so when Lily has a melt down at 3 in the morning, it's only to be expected.


**This was originally going to go in a L/J story I was writing. But I haven't figured out if it's going to fit in with it or not (I haven't actually posted this story (Yet?))**

James had just proposed to Lily a few days before. It was romantic and more than she could have hopped for in a proposal. Lily was lying in bed but so many worries were clouding her head that she couldn't sleep. What if marrying James was a huge mistake? Sure at first it seemed great, but was it really?

_Well_, Lily thought, _the only way to be sure is to talk to him. _So she got over to bed and did what she deemed necessary. She went over to his house.

"James." Lily called silently into his dark room a few minutes later.

"Hmm?" She heard him grunt from the bed.

"James." She said again navigating closer. His room, was a mess.

"I'm up." He mumbled moving slightly. "Whose dead?"

"No one's dead." she assured him.

"Do I have to get out of bed?" Lily could barely make out the groggy words.

"No. You don't." With that he relaxed flopping back down.

"James, I don't want to share a comb."

He mumbled something unintelligible into his pillow. It sounded like, "es mern brohen?" Lily had asked what he said. "Is mine broken?" he repeated.

"What? No, you comb's not broken." She heard him yawn.

"So then why are we sharing?" He tossed under his blanket, forcing himself to roll out of the molded spot he had made, to look at Lily.

"We're not."

"Then," he rubbed at his eye, "What were you saying about combs?"

"That I don't want to share one." James didn't reply for a second.

"Why are we sharing one in the first place?"

"We're not."

"Then..." he yawned again. "This is not a conversation to have with me. Not while I'm dead anyway." He sat up scooting over to let Lily sit. But she remained standing. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"That I don't want to share a comb." She repeated.

"But we're not?"

"No, we're not."

"Did we plan to?"

"No."

He let out a quick breath rubbing his other eye. "And mine's not broken?"  
"No, it's not."

James took a second to think this through. "I don't understand."

"I was thinking, and once we're married we have to share everything. And I don't want to share my comb."

"Then I won't touch your comb. What time is it?" He looked at the clock. "Lily, honestly, it's three in the morning. Did you really come all the way over here just to tell me not to touch your comb?"

"This isn't about a comb."

"I'm getting that." he told her. "So, what's really up? And can it wait for a more godly hour? Woman, it's three in the morning."

"Sorry."

"No, I-what? Do you realize what time it is? How the hell did you get in here anyway?"

"The comb, remember?" She asked.

"I thought this wasn't about a comb."

"It's not." She said. He reached over turning on the light and grabbing his glasses. He saw her slightly panicked and sleep deprived face.

"That helps." He said patting the spot next to him. She hesitated then remained standing. "Would you like to sit?"

"I'm fine." Lily answered.

"You're an impossible woman." He grumbled. "So, why are you here? And awake?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"I got that actually. But why?"

"Do you ever think we're making a mistake?" James waited a moment for more.

"I think I make plenty of mistakes. But as for the _we_ part I don't think so." He finally said.

"You don't think it's stupid of us to just jump into marriage?" Lily asked sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Ah. See it helps if you get me on the same page. No. I don't think we're stupid."

"You don't?"

"Do you?"

"Sometimes. I mean, we've been together, what a year? And now we're rushing into marriage, and that usually involves kids, houses, pets, messes, and suddenly it's not about us anymore. I mean, we spent six years hating each other."

"Actually that was mostly you. I never hated you."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do." James agreed rubbing her knee. "So you think we should wait?"

"I don't know."

"We don't have to do anything your not ready for."

"I am ready. I know that you're the one. The only person I would want to spend the rest of my life with."

"So then why do you want to wait?"

"Because, isn't that what couples do? They date for years before getting married. Even then they have a drawn out engagement."

"Well we're not much of a conventional couple. If you know what I mean. Besides what does it matter what other couples do? Even Gran,"

"My Gran?"

"Yeah, she spent a lot of time hating Oliver. And then once they got into a relationship with the war going on they, too, rushed into marriage. Look what happened to them. They were married sixty something years." Lily looked up from her lap where she'd been staring as James continued, "You're parents dated two years, right? Before they married. They spent a good thirty years together before your dad's heart attack. My parents, they grew up together. Dated for ten years, got married, and spent something like fifty years together before having me. They were old anyway, when they finally had me, but remained together until he was killed. I'm not going anywhere." James took her hand. "I love you, so if you want to wait, so will I."

"You really don't mind waiting?" Lily asked.

"I wouldn't say I liked the idea of waiting. But I will wait. I want you to want to marry me because your ready. Not because you have the ring and you just want to get it over with. Or because of this war with Voldy."

Lily nodded looking at their hands. "Hey," James said gently making her look up at him. "I do love you."

"I love you too." Lily replied. "And that's all we need."

"So, are we waiting?"

"No. What do you say to an early August wedding?"

"That's soon."

"It is soon. But why wait, right? Besides, autumn is a beautiful month, but has all the warmth of summer. It will be perfect." Lily told him. He laughed.

"Autumn is a beautiful month. I also think August is a beautiful season and Wednesday is a beautiful week."

Lily laughed this time realizing her mistake. She put her head in her hands, slightly embarrassed. "I should have waited till morning."

"Later in the morning. Three was a bit crazy."

"Sorry. I was just having a melt down."

"Understandable. Just make your next melt down at, say, noon."

"I'll try." She joked. "Good night James." She stood up to go back to her house.

"Lily," He called. She stopped at the door, turning back to him.

"Yeah?"

"What was that about kids?"

"What?"

"Earlier, in that list of panic you said that marriage involves kids, pets, diapers, or something or other."

"Oh that."

"I'm worried about kids too." James confessed.

"You are?"

"Well sure. If you'd seen me as a kid and heard how many times my mum wished a kid just like me on me, you'd be afraid too."

"I don't think that's my biggest worry."

"Its the comb." James said.

"Its the comb." Lily agreed. "My biggest worry about our marriage is sharing a comb."

"Well if you stick with using a brush, we won't have a single problem."

"I feel ridiculous."

"Well you are. Coming over to your fiancé's house at three in the morning." James said.

"Fiancé." Lily repeated happily letting go of the snub.

"You like the sound of that?" He asked. She nodded.

"I do."

"Husband in August."

"A beautiful season." Lily said laughing.

"Go home. Get some sleep." He laid back down. "You need it."

"Night James." said Lily for a second time.

"G'Night Lily."

**So you like? Would you like me to post the story it would go into? Because let's face it, out of Hogwarts, LJ gets a tad boring.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
